Distract
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: When Tao thinks of a plan, they have a greater than normal chance to horrify, bewilder or, more often than not, really, really embarrass the participants; thankfully, Regis, Takeo, and M-21 do have ways of distracting Tao before he drags them in.


**Summary**: When Tao thinks of a plan, they have a greater than normal chance to horrify, bewilder or, more often than not, really, _really_ embarrass the participants; thankfully, Regis, Takeo, and M-21 do have ways of distracting Tao before he drags them in.

Spawned by talking with darlingfox and how Tao doesn't have a brain-to-mouth filter. The conversation then went onto coping mechanisms/distractions. XDDD

* * *

**************Distract**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"Regis!" That was all the warning Regis had before he felt something ruffle his hair. There were two people who called after him with such exuberance, and only one of them _petted _his hair as if it were alive.

He raised an eyebrow, both acknowledging Tao being there, and for the fact that Tao was exceedingly close to his face. "Yes?"

"Well, there was something that I had an idea for and I was wondering if you'd wanna help me with it! It shouldn't take too long -only a couple of minutes, I think? Nah, probably a lot longer than that- but anyway, it'll be fun!"

A-ah. Regis furtively glanced around, but saw no-one else in the dining room who would be able to help him distract Tao away from whatever new idea he had. "I am busy right now with homework-" Tao's face fell before brightening a second later. "-and it would be dishonourable if I had someone else do it for me."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so." Tao sighed, leaning his head back on his crossed arms. "I'll leave ya to it, then." Grinning, Tao ruffled Regis' hair one last time and left the room.

Once the door closed completely, Regis let out a long breath, thankful the homework had proved more difficult than he'd expected; he was sure Tao would begin to suspect something was wrong if his blu-ray player had malfunctioned again for the third time that week...

xOx

Takeo didn't look up from the gun parts spread over the pieces of newspaper, already knowing who had come into his room. There was only one person in the house who didn't knock first, and that was Tao.

His neck prickled when Tao didn't say something straight away and Takeo mentally cursed when he realised just how close he was to finishing cleaning. He couldn't stall because Tao _knew _how long he took and Tao was sitting there perched on the end of his bed, patiently swinging one leg.

"So, uh," Takeo started eloquently, his hands moving slower already, "I saw looking you at that..." Okay, he had no idea what it was, but he'd memorised the string of numbers and letters. "...a couple of days ago; it's over in the corner." He nodded to a box that Tao had walked past. Tao _lit up _and he scampered over to it, his fingers reverently touching it.

"I'll pay you back later!" Tao called over his shoulder as he left Takeo's room.

Now he just had to hope he caught Tao reading up on something else he was interested in before his next plan…

xOx

"Sooo," Tao drawled. That was the first sign. The second sign was Tao sidling up to M-21's side. The third sign was Tao looking curiously at what M-21 was doing.

"You busy?"

He was ironing his shirt. Which wouldn't take him long, but he did have the rest of his clothes to do. "A little..." He paused, setting the iron on the dock. "Seira's cooking ramen right now; you can eat while you wait?"

"Oooh? She is? Awesome!"

M-21 watched Tao dash out the room with a wave, and then slumped, sighing. He wasn't sure what he could say the next time Tao came back...

xOx

Tao hummed as he walked down the corridor towards the kitchen, his hands in his pockets. It was obvious the others were trying their hardest to not be involved with his latest idea, which was a shame, but ah well.

If they didn't want to participate in brainstorming their new RK-4 uniform, then he would have to do it all himself.

* * *

Aaaaah, I'd wanted Tao to make a 'You could smell her cooking it, couldn't you?' comment! It didn't quite fit. :(

You decide if this is set pre- or post-222. XDDDDD


End file.
